Three more Americans
by JustFoundOne
Summary: Meet West, South and Midwest three secret siblings America a.k.a. Northeast refuses to tell the other nations even Canada because if they know it would be a headache trying to explain everything but what happens when that secret is out. Three more America's, oh god... sounds like trouble. Hetalia fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: this Prologue is just basically building up to South explaining to Northeast A.K.A America how babies are made so if you want to skip it, scroll to the next Authors Note(it's also in bold) but you'll be missing stuff just saying.. enjoy *laughs*

South sat at her desk flipping through a scrapbook from a long time ago. It contained rare and sensitive pictures of North and her when they just had each other. West and Midwest weren't born or here yet, but South does have scrapbooks of them too. She carefully turned the old pages smiling at the photos as she looked through them. Her eyes stuck to one which gave her an embarrassingly, hilarious memory. It was her looking about 10 and North looking around 6. They stood in front of a table both holding a cake. North looking mesmerized by it and South rubbing his hair smiling. She rested her head on her hand closing her eyes. Imagining the memory more cleanly, she couldn't help but laugh. 'Northy was so aboriable when he was young, heck, he's aboriable now... but…' she trailed off thinking.

1525

North was looking around 6 years old as he ran through an open path to his house. He wore a white long sleeve button up shirt, dark brown shorts, and brown shoes. He also had a bag filled with fruits and vegetables from the market he just came from. The lash green trees with splats of sunlight seeping through their leaves, and the brown dirt path almost made it picture perfect. As North reach his house, he slowed down to catch his breath. Looking up at the medium sized white, dark wooden house with a dark wooden roof. Breathing in the fresh air he walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Mama, I'm home!" he announced.

Not long after the door opened up revealing South and her smile. She looked around 10 and was wearing a coif which is like a hat, a white shirt with a waistcoat, apron, a petticoat, and brown shoes.

"Welcome home, do you get everything on my list?" She said patting his head as he walked in. "Yep," North sweetly smiling at her before running to the kitchen to put everything way. South follow him in, helping to put things in their rightful place.

South at this time was very organized and mature when it came to North. She'd make sure he wouldn't get in trouble and taught him right from wrong. Though, she was still a kid herself and didn't always get things right, but till she tried her best. North would always ask weird and sometime deep questions. Some were about who or what they were and some were about random things that popped into his head. For explain, "If a cow and pig were one animal that would they be called?" Which her answer would be, "a picow".

If she really was stumped on a question she'd would tell him to talk to England about it, which worked sometimes. It mattered what kind of question it was. It's not that she didn't trust him to tell North the truth, but some questions needed to be answered carefully. She sometimes feared what the wrong answer could do to him.

When England, France, or Canada was around she would either be watching from close behind keeping an eye on them and him, or she was reading up on a question he had. Usually she would hide in a tree or behind something, watching her little guy.

At one time when North asked to show her to England, but she told him to never tell any other nation about her thinking it would only confuse things.

Knowing her brother wouldn't stay with England forever, no matter how much he said it, they were going to expand westward; meaning they were going to have more siblings. It would be too confusing for him to explain alone. So... she let him be the face of the nation (which at this time period she meant colony), let them call him America, and herself be in the background.

She did all she could, even helping him do most of the work. Teachering, learning, and experiencing new things with him everyday. Her favorite part of the day was probably reading him bedtime stories. She had full knowledge of her brother's fear of ghosts and would sometimes use it to her advantage. He was absolutely adorable when he was scared. It melted her heart and made her feel important. Of course, she didn't want to see him flat out balling his eyes out, but a tear in the eye was prefect.

As North kneed down in front of the cabinet finishing up with the last of the groceries, he reached into his bag only to pull out a book. At this point he could read just not fluently. Learning Spanish and French probably was the reason why it was taking him so long to read English, even though he is a fluent speaker.

He squinted his eyes to see what the tile of the book was, "Chil-d bi-rth". He smiled widely shooting up from his knees remembering why he received the book. He quickly raced over to South and shoving it in her face. South was sitting at the table writing, not paying attention to him as he finished up with the groceries.

The book was right in her face so she couldn't read the tile. "Backup so I can read the dang thing," she commanded. He quickly backed up, handing her the book with a smile.

Ignoring the tile because it was in small print, too irritating to read, she flipped through some pages and was met with some very interesting pictures; of males and females in some unquestionable posses. Her face went as red as a tomato as she slammed the book closed.

She jerked her head shockingly up to her brother who looked confused at her. "Where did you get this!?" She questioned voice cracking. North smiled innocently, "I was doing some shopping and I stumbled into this store. It was really pretty with ribbons and small toys, but there were a lot of women for some reason and they had some really tiny kids with them. I played with some, but others cried. It was cool. When I asked what the tiny kid were, a women laughed and told me it was called a baby. When I asked where did they come she just said 'you should talk to your mama about that' and gave me this book. I haven't looked at it yet because I can't read that good... So I thought I'd bring it to you!" He finished.

South didn't know if she felt relieved he hadn't seen it, concerned about him shopping alone, or flat out bad for all the women who had to endure his questioning.

She sighed, placing the book between her side and her arm. North tilted his head to the side "So... where do babies come from?" He asked so innocently it hurt her heart just to look at him. 'How do I explain that to a 6 year old, I really need to do the shopping,' she sighed in her mind. He stared at his sister with concern consuming his face every moment he looked at her. The more he saw her panic the more scared he got, thinking it was a dark secret like in the story books!

"Sissy..." he whispered no longer wearing his common smile and staring at the ground. "I'm... sorry," he sniffed, South glanced up at him shocked he was apologizing. He didn't do anything... to wrong... it wasn't his fault... kinda.

South panicked, "bean pie no... it's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong!" There was a moment of silence between them as the little boy countied not looking at her.

She could only hear many sniffs from him watching as he wiped his eyes which made her feel worse about the situation. South patted his head and let out a big sigh. After a few pats North finally spoke still not looking at her.

"Is it a dark secret?" He asked no louder than a whisper. 'Dark secret?' South couldn't help but giggle which made he look up at her. "Come on, I'll tell you on the couch," she said standing and extending her hand which was happily taken.

(Author Note: finally the moment I've been waiting to write for, god this built up took way to long)

South sat on the couch with North on her lap turned to his side leaning against her. "Comfy?" She asked stroking his hair, "Yep," he answered with a nod. "Ok, so making a baby..."

South paused, remembering what she was trying to explain. Looking only with her eyes around the living room, she tried to find something to relate it to. She closed her eyes and the first thing that came to mind was "cake!"

She looked at North with a proud smile while he just looked confused. "Let me start again. Making a baby is like making a cake the mother has a special oven only she can use. When the mother is ready the father gives special bady ingredients to the mother. When the mother is given the ingredients it takes 9 months for the baby to bake. Then the 9 mouths are over. The baby pops out," South finished with a nervous smile.

North looked at her with sheer amazement, it looked like his eyes were sparkling. There was another moment of silence between the two which was awkward for her. "So... I-I'm going to the kitchen to get some water, hop up," She said giving a not so confident smile, but he quickly did so, still looking amazed over the information he was told.

South walked awkwardly to the kitchen opening the door and lightly closing it. She dropped on the floor immediately. Taking deep breaths, deeper than she probably needed to, she started to gather herself. She figured getting a cup of water was her best course of action to blow over that just happened. But Like magic, there was already a cup on the counter half drunken.

'What the heck, I share almost everything with the little guy anyway,' she thought as she processed to shrug and drink the water. Like on cue, North bursted into the room.

"LET'S MAKE A BABY!"

South spat the water out so all over the floor. Her face lit red mouth plummeting to the floor staring in disbelief. 'There is no way in the freak'n world he just said-."

North beamed proudly putting his hands on his hips, "you said making a baby is like making a cake so I figured I'd make one for England when he gets back!"

South stared at him for a long while as he just smile with innocent excitement.

In the end they made the cake with white and brown frosting and South named it Alfred Jr in his honor. They kept it in a sealed glass container for England's return, but it has been sitting there ever since.


	2. Description

**South**

Gender F

Human age: 37

Human name: Savannah Alexandria De La Rosa Anna May Jones

Height: 5'7ft

Hair color: Chestnut Brown

Hairstyle: Messy wavy ponytail with texture

Eye color: Shamrock green

Skin color: Honey brown (Many scars on her back)

Glasses: Medium sized square black (mostly wears eye contacts)

Cup size: C

Body type: Plus size Pear (chubby)

Fear: Family in danger

 **Midwest**

Human age: 17

Human name: Emma Deere Jones

Height: 5'4 ft

Gender F

Hair color: Rose gold(dyed)

Hairstyle: Short wavy Low Maintenance Layers with bangs

Eye color: A blue/gray (can change with emotion)

Skin color: Sunkissed (freckles)(has a long faded but noticeable scar starting from her left shoulder down her back to her right thigh)

Cup size: B

body type: Neat Hourglass

Fear: Zombies

 **West**

Human age: 13

Height: 4'9ft

Human name: Conor Oahu Jones

Gender: M

Hair color: Ash brown

Hairstyle: Wavy hair comb over

Eye color: Holden hazel

Skin color: Golden bronze

Glasses: Black and square (Mostly wears eye contacts)

Fear: Pure darkness

body type: Rectangular

 **Pets** :

West- American Badger

(name: Geronimo)

South- Alligator

(name: Lary) (790 lb) (13.1 ft)

Midwest- Baby Cow

(Name: Clifford)

Family pets

Eagle(of course)

(Name: benny Franklin)

The whale

 **Nicknames**

South- Mama, the government

Midwest- Middy, Mid, breadcrumbs

West- Westie, 13

America(Northeast)- Northy, Donuts


	3. Child

"Look it the... it the moon!" A little 3 year West said staring with the shine of it in his eyes, widen with excitement. North ruffled his hair with a giggle, "that's right little guy," West watched as his brother stared proudly at it, "and one day. In the future we'll go there and touch the stars." West gasped, "really! Me and you! Together," North smiled at him, "yep together just us. What do you say!" West jumped into his arms as North spun him around in circles. "Yes!" He screamed.

"Yes. That's why these new precautions should reduce levels of obesity by 7%. Give or take the success. 9% if we are lucky. Oh that's time. Meeting adjourned." People holding briefcases and papers upon papers flooded the exit to leave. West watched as they all left slipping the pencil, he was using to tell the PowerPoint, behind his left ear. Once the room was completely empty with only him, he sighed with a tired slouch, yawning, and stretched hearing multiple cracks in his back and joints. Someone his age really shouldn't be working a high corrupt job like he was, but there was an exception for him.

He walked around the long wooden and glass table collecting the papers left by the company's heads he had invited. One of his many bosses told him to do something about the obesity levels in his region, so West got to work. Inviting the heads of fast food companies, organized a meeting, and doing much research about the calories in they're foods. And still, he gets no credit for all the specific details and other things he included to help them understand the problem clearly. All he usually received was: ain't you just a kid? Sorry is this the room for the 6:30 meeting? Hey kid are you lost? Is your mom or dad around? Why would they let a kid work, don't we have laws for this? And so on and so forth. West mostly hated looking thirteen. He was one of the biggest regions, and yes he may have the youngest states, but still would it kill to at least be 5'4?!

He turned off the projector pushing in the many chairs and grabbed his things flipping off the light and closing the white door. With a jacket in one hand and briefcase in the other, West walked down the busy hallway; eyeing occupied tired and hungry expressions as he passed the slim glass windows. Reaching the end of the hall he stepped into the silver and white elevator. As its numbers twitched from 6 to 5 West took off this contact lens and placed on his glasses eyeing the numbers changing from 2 to 1.

'Ok since that meeting is over I have 30 minutes to myself before the meeting with who again? Was it the governors and some foreign companies I think- screw it I can't remember. I should grab some lunch before I died of starvation.' West strolled out of the elevator and into the quiet loddy which not many people were in. "Hey kid child," a man said cockily. He turned to West from the gray couch at the side wall that peered outward to the rest of the lobby. West clenched his jacket hard in annoyance, but ignored him walking at his normal pace as if he wasn't spoken to. The two men, who were employed there, watched as he left. One of them even saying, "make sure to get a big lunch. After all you are a growing boy~" the man teased with the other man laughing.

West could feel his veins pulsing in anger pounding as he marched out the business building. 'Those sorry for nothing wannabes how dare they just...' West rambled off storming down the sidewalk not caring about the side glances he received. 'This is the reason I can't stand face to face meets anymore. If those people knew that I really was they would never disrespect me in such an awful way. Ungrateful, ignorant, idiotic sons of a-' West sighed. The pace of his strides decreased after five minute of thinking and scoping out a new Starbucks. At least there he could get a decent meal.

West entered seeing all the different kinds of faces in the rather small restaurant. The sun shone through the large glass windows filling the room with natural light and sunset colors. Many couples and some romantics stared out the window smiling and laughing. It lighten his mood to see all of his people enjoying themselves.

He stood in line just behind a single person who was giving their orders with unnecessary detail. 'This is gonna take a while,' West thought looking past the person to select what he wanted. "I don't want that! Its gross," a little boy, at least 9, said sitting right across from where West was about standing. He had dark brown temple fade with sponge twists hair, honey brown skin, and green eyes while the boy sitting next to him look exactly the same just with blue, brothers. "Well uh," the much older boy looked at his drink thoughtfully, "if it shuts you up then their have mine." The younger boy snitched it out of his hands before he even finished his sentence. He ended up spilling both drinking and laughed at his older brother frustration.

West chuckled turning back to face the cash register seeing the person had finally finished. Selecting the snack and ordering a drink he place his briefcase down and reached into his pocket only finding his wallet was gone. He hurriedly check his other pockets but still no wallet. "Uh I have the money I just-" he felt hands slip around his upper side hoisting him up into the air and placed him on someone's shoulders, "Wha. What the-" "excuse him miss here you go." West stared down at the man seeing familiar brown hair and a voice that put his mind at more ease. He watched as the cashier accepted a 20 dollar bill giving a smile as she returned the extra money. 'Why am I not freaking out? I mean the guy basically kinda just swept me out my feet.' All West could do was stare with steady realization seeping in. The man thanked the women grabbing the snacks and walking over to the exit. 'This hair, that voice... my god. I know who this-' West forehead collided with the top of the metal door frame sending unnatural throbs to his head.

"Sir are you ok?" The man said stepping back from the exit and tilting his head to see the annoyed teenager. West rubbed his forehead softly fixing his glasses which slid to the top of the bridge of his nose. Sighing he said, "yes I'm fine. Next time tell me to duck. Aki." West's eyes popped open hearing the soft giggles erupting in the coffee shop; followed by cute comments that made West turn pink. "Sir someone just called you a cute little cinnamon roll-" "yes Aki I can hear that! Can we just go!" Aki giggle at him walking back to the exit grabbing West's briefcase. West, bowing his head this time, safely made it pass the door frame, but forgot about the eases outside and hit his head again.

After those shenanigans Aki lightly ran West to the park finally taking him off his shoulders as they sat down on a bench. West, the most annoyed his ever been today, particularly stuffed his food in his mouth and chugged the drink which Aki through away for him.

Aki Wong was a Asian-American man who stood 5'7.8 with rare black eyes and dyed brown hair. He was one of two assistants to Connor and didn't know he was a region. Just that he was a very important child who had to do adult work for the government. Yanina hantuchova was the other assistant. She stood at 6'1 and was a African-American with Albinism that made her hair white and eye red, but for some reason didn't change her skin. Because of her condition, she can't go outside much when the sun was out, so she usually stayed indoors.

"Sir are you okay," West looked at him sharply making him flinch, "Why did you carry me like that." The question made Aki laughed awkwardly. "Well your brother suggested it. So I kinda just following orders... haha." West glared harsher before looking away thinking to himself. "Oh also your brother asked if you were returning home today? Or tomorrow." West leaned over kicking his feet, which barely touched the ground, staring downwards. "I don't know... I a few more things to do there before I can go back to DC. But my plane is leaving in 4 hours so... ya today," West said as Aki texted his brother all the details. West closed his eyes drifting at bit before almost catapulting himself off the bench to Aki surprise. "WE HAVE FOUR MINUTES TILL THE MEETING STARTS, MOVE IT!"

West bolt out of the park with Aki grabbing his briefcase and bolting after him.

They made it about 15 minutes late. West and Aki apologized for they're tardiness to the governors and business men. Aki had to wait on the 1 floor due to the high up security. West wasn't that happy with this, but couldn't complain and kept up his guard up like always. The meeting was off to a good start with West doing most of the talking and the governors explaining something. Though when West was suppose to be listening to the foreign businessmen. His eyes caught people on the other side of the door glaring at him which made him roll his eyes turning his attention back to the meeting.

"Thank you for your time gentleman," The Governor of Oregon and Nevada said giving a firm handshake to the foreign businessmen. West stayed off to the side. Hearing the many questions on why a kid lead this meeting, which annoyed him. The Governor of Washington said he was his child and had a high business intelligence which seemed to convince them. Once everyone was gone West had to tighty up the room again just adding to his frustration.

"Finally," he said swinging his jacket over his shoulder briefcase in hand once again turning the light off with the moon clearly shining brightly through the sizeable windows. He walked down the nearly silent no longer busy hallway. Walking to the right like he always did because it led straight to the elevator, which apparently was out of order. "Seriously," he groaned in annoyance turning around. The only other way down to the first floor was the stairs. Which would be okay if it wasn't in the same large room as the cubicles and on the last wall to the right. He took out his phone checking the time 8:07 pm which meant he had about an hour to catch his plane. Shoving the brick into his back pocket, his body moved down the hallway that soon opened up to the work room.

"Hey kid," the same man from before said leaning against a grey wall as West walked out passing him. Again, West tried to ignore him but this time two men blocked him his path halfway to the stairs. "You didn't answer me when we talked early," the man said leaning off the wall completing the triangle. West had his back to him not looking at anyone, "we didn't have a conversation," West admitted plainly. The man leaned over him, "oh course we did. But now there's a new one. Working by the high ups must be difficult," he snapped his fingers and two of the other men spun West so the guy who was talking was face to face with him. West meet his glare unafraid and stern, "so. We would be more than pleased to release you from these chains-" "you sure about that?" West smirked, raising an eyebrow. "If they thought you idiotic simpletons could do the work I would have thought they'd put you in the position. But they didn't," he said stepping forward only to get shoved back into the grasp of the another men.

"Look little man you are really getting to our last straws so if you could... please... give us your job. That would be great. And if you don't," the man smiled, eyes widening with sleep deprivation and insanity, "were going to do something really bad to ya' get it?" West would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but he did show it. He remained silent narrowing his eyes. This situation wasn't ideal, but West had been in more dangerous moments than this, by far.

The man's smile slipped into a frown the longer West remained silent. "Fine kid you know I-" in a split second the man grabbed him by the throat lifting him up in the air to West's and the other men's shock. West went wide eyed in surprise with quickly raising panic struggling in the man's grasp. The man only seemed to enjoy himself walking over to a wall slamming West into it, glasses falling and being crushed. West fought for air, but his movements were slowing as the man dug this nails in his neck. "See no matter what you think you are. You will always be a pathetic," as he talked he continued to slam West repeatedly into the wall, "imputent, child, you piece of shit." "Hey dude thats far enough we don't need to kill him," one of the other men said yanking the guys shoulder dropping West gasping. He coughed violently dots of blood even coming out. His guard was dwindling as fear creeped into face breathing harshly. "Knock it off. We ain't gonna kill him just something close." West's head bobbed up and with only his eyes he glanced up seeing the men were distracted with each other and the third was gone. On split second thinking he bolted to the stairs.

"Hey he's getting away!" The two men bolted after him.

Pushing the door open with all his regained strength he trapped over himself falling down the long metal staircase. Back hitting a wall he heard something crack, but ignored it scrambling to him feet only for pain to swell as he stood. The men reached him and West collapsed holding tightly onto his left leg. The man who choked him smiled picking his head up and slamming it against the wall with a painfully cracking noise dropping him. West spat out small amounts blood trying to catch an impossible breathe. "Dude this has gone to far! Stop!" "It's never to gone," he said with insanity. He reached for West again, "hey!" They hear a woman's voice echoed through the stairs seeing as she turned the corner coming up to them. She looked shocked as she stared at the hurt, coughing boy. "Connor!" She yelled half up the stairs case behind them. "Look little... lady..." she was undeniably pissed off storming up the staircase glaring down at the men. They didn't have the chance to apologize before they ran down the stairs passing her trapping over themselves. Not only could she fired them, which she would be doing tomorrow and probably sue too, they were 5'7 she was 6'1.

She watched them scatter even though security was already down stairs. Wiping her head around concern consumed her face kneeing to West who had sat up with head down and was shaking. "Connor are-" she heard a sob, "Connor." As if she could feel his pain she gripped her chest before placing a hand on his shoulder. Like an automatic response, he rushed at her hugging her around the neck with tears ready to fall. There was a helpless feeling filling his stomach suppressing the angry and bravery. It was at these times West just wanted to go home. "I'm not Yanina. I'm not. I'm not," he repeated shaking restlessly, "I know," she said softly hugging him back, "I know."

After the "fight" West was rushed to the hospital which he tried to deny but both his assistants would have cried if he didn't. He had to stay overnight with a slightly fractured skull and dislocated leg. That same night Aki went to text his brother about the news, but West told him not to. He knew if they knew Savannah would charge into the hospital, probably cry then spend her whole life hunting the men who did this down. Emma would go mafia mode and also hunt them down. And Alfred... Alfred would spend all day and night with him apologizing for him not being there or a better brother. Then he would have to stop his sisters from destroying California.

The next day West was allowed to go back to DC.

Stepping out of the car he felt a short lived panic bubble through him with a shiver. Shaking his head he started up the path to they're home. Passing beautifully cut sizeable trees and flower transfering from red to white and a mixture of blues and rosewood pinks.

Reaching the door he unlocked it with his keys stepping in and closing the door quietly. He laid his suitcase down steadily walking farther into the house eyeing people asleep. He tiptoed to his left into the livingroom and laying on the couch was Emma and Alfred stretched out resting the back of they're heads on Savannah's lap. West felt a rush of relief and sleepiness looking at them. Assuming Alfred would still be asleep his laid down on him sighing with exhaustion. "Next time something happens you'll tell us right?" They all said in unison making West flinch. He giggled as Alfred wrapped comfortable arms around him. "Ya I mean... yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SO... I feel it's only right for me to explain West. What's the first thing you think of when someone says something relating to the American West?

California or Nevada probably pops in your mind first. The beaches, lively people, the fun, excitement, and craziness of it all. Look at the movies like westerners and how they describe the "wild" West and the cowboys (who are mostly white) who tame the land. Surely West should be a little wild and unorganized right?

Sorry but no.

I'm not saying West isn't fun and adventurous, but definitely not all the time. Westerners(the movies, not people) themselves are actually really inaccurate. Yes, the cowboy did exist and still do but Hollywood really took the idea and ran with it. For starts the West was VERY diverse at the time with African Americans, Mexicans, Asians, etc. basically was and still to this day a salad bowl of different people. Secondly, the government REALLY has a firm grip on the West from federal land to how people got there. The homesteaders didn't just decided to move out to new and open land, the government strongly encouraged(which was actually a good for America.) Thirdly there are so many freak'n companies in California and the rest on the West it's crazy. I could go on and on but I'll leave it there.

I like to believe West had and still does have A LOT of creativity and imagination from when he was a younger kid, but I decided to write more about his work life so I could pay attention to his creativity in other chapters.

This is getting long, but speaking of other chapters I'm almost done with chapter two. I apologize for taking FOREVER, but school started and I'll dying from all this homework and life is like get all A's and I like I'm trying. So... look out for the next chapter soon. Hopefully. Oh and it's about Midwest or Emma so hopefully you enjoy that. Until then~


End file.
